warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XD1
lol I've noticed you've been really active here lately and I went to consider promoting you but then I saw that you're Staff... aww =b 15:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information Hi XD1, Many apologies if this is stated somewhere and I glossed over it (I'm fairly new -- I actually just created my account tonight after having done edits anonymously), but I was hoping to create a new header image on the Warehouse 13 Wiki akin to this one that you created (or -- at the very least -- uploaded): ... yet I was unable to find any mention of which font you used for this header (there are several on the wiki -- all with the same theme). Could you please let me know which font you used as well as any special kerning or other settings you employed to create these images? Other things that would be even more fantastic would be a non-raster version of the image as well as a link to the font (if it's already freely available online). Finally, I realize I'm a n00b -- to Wikia -- not at all to wikis in generally -- so I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but realizing you are "Staff" and also seeing that a unique, stylized graphic text header is a recurring feature on many of your wikis, I have to imagine it is a recurring issue that normally only the original designer(s) of the wiki's theme is able to expand it in ways that fully match. A few (IMHO, ascendingly better) ideas occur to me on how to let others contribute. (To prevent this, after all, is to contradict the very meaning and purpose of 'wiki'.) (Note: I happen to be a computer engineer by trade, so ideas #2 and #3 are each a small plugin to your wiki software, which, if you/Wikia would be interested in considering, I would be very willing to code and would would implement the given solution. I of course wouldn't expect you to make any promises work without seeing my work, etc, et al.) #Some sort of required template/field in the "File:" namespace could be for text graphics that requires listing the font, color and any other special typography settings used? (Caveat: This would require both the server and the two editors to have the font.) #A plugin could be added that would allow uploads of images in -- say -- the Photoshop file format -- to be uploaded. This way, if an editor went to the file namespace, the wiki would let them download the image in the format it was originally uploaded in, but if they included the file to be rendered as an image on a page, it would be converted (and cached) as a PNG or some other browser-compatible format. (Caveat: This would require both the server and the two editors to have the font.) #A plugin could be added that implements a new wiki tag for generating text. ('''Tiny Caveat': This would EITHER the server to have the font, or the original theme creator to -- obviously, legally -- upload the font upon first use.) So it would become possible to render the header image above with the following wiki code (which you would probably put in the template namespace since this header is moved more than once): About Warehouse 13 : Even better, now we can finally make a major simplification that we couldn't before. We can take advantage of the fact that all of these text headers throughout this wiki are stylized in the exact same way. So we can create a general template called, say, Template:HeaderGraphic that contains: }] : And the derrived template for the specific "About Warehouse 13" header would be excessively simple. Just: Aaanyways.. really sorry for the excessively long note. I just hope it (at least partially) makes up in insight the time you lost reading it. :-) Please let me know your thoughts. Best, Mike Mv9435 (talk) ( ) 04:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, yeah that was over a year ago, so I really don't remember what font was used. I knew it wasn't the ''actual series font, so I imagined at the time that someone would come along and replace them with something better. I'll do some digging & see what I can find though... ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 16:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC)